That girl with the secret
by Batman Addixon
Summary: Leanna has a secret. That secret could change the world forever. After her mother passes away, she is put under custody of Amy and Bob Duncan and she is to live with their family. Along the way, she falls for one of the many siblings. What will she do when he finds out her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Leanna sighed, holding tightly to her book bag, awaiting her mom's friend to pick her up. A mini-van arrived, a smiling blonde woman in the driver seat. The brunette smiled back, fixing her teal beanie before clambering in the passenger seat. There were a few snowflakes littered in her brown hair. "Hello, dear." Amy greeted the young adolescent. Leanna nodded silently. Her mother had recently passed away, her father was unknown, and the teenager's mom had given her friend Amy full custody over Leanna. The tiny female had a secret, which is why her mother entrusted her to be safe in the household of the Duncans. They wouldn't tell, they knew it was a secret that could possibly change the world. "How are you?" Amy asked, in high hopes of conversation. "I'm good, thanks." Leanna stated quietly, picking blue pieces of paint from her nails. "Your stuff has been delivered, and it's all ready for you in the attic. I hope you don't mind that being your room for the time being. At least, until someone moves out again." The older woman informed the younger. The brunette nodded, "Thank you for taking me in." "Oh it was no problem. Your mother and I were very close friends. I'm sorry for your loss." Amy dismissed the earlier statement. They got out of the car, walking towards the house. As she neared the front door, Leanna realized something; This was the start of the rest of her life. 


	2. Chapter 2

A brunette sighed contently, curling up on top of a bed in the attic. She was thankful of the Duncans, who'd been more than wonderful. They'd taken her in when she had no-one. Gabe climbed the stairs to her room. After seeing her napping, he was hesitant to step in. "Uh, Leanna? Mom says her and dad are going to the store for groceries, you need anything?" He asked, glancing around the room.

She yawned, stretching like a feline. For a moment, Gabe would've swore he saw cat ears on her head, but he shook it off. "Hmm?" Leanna responded, standing.

"Uh, mom and dad are going to the grocery store, you want them to get you anything?" Gabe repeated, clambering up the last step.

She shook her head, "No, I'm good, thanks."

She reached into a box, pulling out a poster of several comic book characters placed on it arbitrarily. "You like Marvel too?" Gabe questioned, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sort of in love with Human Torch." She admitted, flashing her Fantastic Four comic.

"Do you have issue number 47 of Thor?" He was hopefully awaiting a yes.

"Heck yeah I do!" She exclaimed, opening another box.

He fist-bumped the air and ran forwards, sitting by her on the floor.

Meanwhile, Amy got frustrated and made her way to the attic, where the two teens were sitting side-by-side, staring intently at comics. She smiled, returning to her husband. "Bob, I think she'll be just fine." She said, giving him a knowing look.

An hour later, the two were found on Leanna's bed, curled up together, snoring softly. Pj chuckled to himself, snapping a picture on his phone. "Priceless." He muttered, stomping down the stairs.

"Pj? I thought you were going to get Gabe and Leanna for dinner?" Amy questioned the lone teen as he hopped into the kitchen.

"Well, I was. . ." He began telling an over-exaggerated story of how he'd found the two new friends.

Teddy rolled her eyes, already forming a plan to match those two together.

A/N; Hey, thanks for so many reviews already! I can't believe that three people are already giving this story a chance. Also, to the person who told me that this is stupid or whatever, you might want to watch your mouth, because not a lot of people would just let you get away with it. Anyways, thanks, bye! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

"Leanna, time for school!" Amy yelled up the staircase, listening for the girl to reply.

Instead, she saw the brunette come forward, wearing a green dress, black knee socks and a black cardigan. She held a messenger bag in one hand and her brown, lace-up high heel ankle boots in the other. "I'm ready." She grinned, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. The rest was pulled into a messy side braid.

"Oh, well, breakfast is downstairs if you're hungry." The woman smiled, jabbing her thumb to the bottom of the stairs.

Leanna nodded and flounced down the steps, greeting the family in the kitchen as Amy made her way to get Charlie. Leanna grabbed an apple and some water, whilst everyone else dug into their bacon and eggs. "You want some?" Teddy offered, but Leanna shook her head.

"I'm vegetarian, but thanks anyways." She smiled, biting into her fruit.

Bob spoke up, "So, you don't eat any meat...at all?"

"Yeah, it was a thing I had with mom." She answered weakly, a grim mood settling in the air now.

"I think it's pretty cool." Teddy grinned, easing the tension as she put away the dishes. "You want a ride to school?"

"Uh, sure, that'd be great." Leanna replied, finishing off her glass of water. She felt nervous suddenly, remembering how fun school had been when she was with her mom. She'd always have lunch with her friends, eating her tofu sandwich, then they'd hang out after school while waiting for their rides to get there, since the school bus sucked. She smiled, feeling the nostalgia win over the nervousness, and sunk in the feeling of happy memories.

Teddy noticed the girl had zoned out and lightly shook her shoulder, "C'mon, we're leaving now."

Leanna nodded and stood, shoving on her shoes as she adjusted the rest of her outfit. She gripped her messenger bag as she ran after her new family. She slid into the back seat and laughed as she saw Gabe and PJ arguing. Teddy flicked on the radio and turned the volume on max, hoping to drown out the boys' shouting. It worked, and Teddy and Leanna sang every song obnoxiously until the boys stopped. The blonde pulled up to the junior high and stopped. "Alright kids, out. First day." She smiled, looking back at them.

Leanna gulped and nodded, getting out. She hitched her socks up further and adjusted her dress. "Oh God." She muttered, feeling faint. Gabe walked beside her, and she was quick to grab his hand. He was startled and glanced to her, finding she was looking around nervously.

"You okay?" He asked, pulling her back before she could take another step. She made a small, animalistic noise and nearly bumped into him.

Instantly, her fake smile dropped and she shook her head. "No." Memories of going to school with mom and having fun with her friends haunted her.

He tugged on her arm, and she got hauled into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her in a comforting squeeze. "You're okay. I'm here."

She sobbed into him and then pulled herself together, sniffing. "You'll be with me today, right?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"Thank you." She said, planting a kiss to his cheek. It reddened quickly and she giggled, locking arms with him as they walked together down the hall.


End file.
